Zhàn shí
by Abeja de Chocolate
Summary: Cuando tu hermano mayor es un científico obsesionado con los viajes en el tiempo no puedes decirle que no cuando quiere experimentar contigo, y es peor cuando su experimento falla y quedas atrapada en una China Feudal con un emperador castaño y tiempos de guerra por venir.


Sakura estaba asustada. Muy asustada. La enorme maquina de titanio y platino sobre su cabeza se veía increíblemente amenazante, más aun con esos frágiles trozos de tela sosteniéndola.

-¿Está seguro de esto?

-Completamente –Aseguro Toya Kinomoto ajustando los cables al interruptor. Cuando estuvieron seguros se volvió a su hermana –Sakurita ¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que sí. Sentirías lo mismo si tuvieras dos toneladas sobre la cabeza.

Sakura y Toya Kinomoto eran hijos del arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto, y aunque era un campo de investigación completamente diferente, ambos habían heredado el amor por la ciencia que tenía su padre. Dando como resultando a dos científicos en la familia Kinomoto. Después de años y años de estudio, Toya Kinomoto pudo desarrollar el primer agujero de gusano casero y después, con ayuda de su hermana pudo instalarlo correctamente en casa sin riesgo a tragarse la Tierra. Después de seguir al pie de la letra el lento método científico, por fin estaban en fase de "Experimentación" y Sakura se arrepentía de haber colaborado en lo más mínimo.

-Silencio, monstruo. No me dejas pensar –Sakura dejo pasar el amoroso insulto para prestar atención a lo que hacía su hermano.

-Recuerda que los cables deben estar conectados en su respectivo interruptor para que funcione, sino explotara como sodio con agua y ¡Boom! Papá te castigara si me pasa algo.

Toya miro exasperado a su hermana pero prefirió ignorarla.

-Te he dicho que no pasara nada.

-¿Qué te asegura eso, Toya? Por lo que se, a ninguna persona se le ha ocurrido usar Titanio y Platino para esto.

Él dejo lo que hacía para mirarla impaciente y lanzo los cables al suelo: -Sabes que si funcionara. Ambos elementos son completamente manejables. No solo sirven para hacer anillos ¿Sabes?

Sakura rodo los ojos y se aparto el corto cabello de la cara.

-¿Comenzamos? –Pregunto él.

Sakura asintió y se subió a la plataforma. La larga bata le rosaba los talones y los zapatos eran verdaderamente incómodos. Antes de que Toya bajara la palanca entro Yukito con una caja de donas.

-¿Una dona? –Pregunto amablemente a los hermanos.

-No gracias, Yuki –Dijo Toya a su amigo.

-¡Yo si quiero una, Yukito! –Sakura estuvo a punto de bajar de la plataforma metálica de un salto, pero Toya grito:

-¡No! Gracias Yuki, pero ella ya comio y no puedo arriesgar a que salga mal algo.

Yukito se fijo por primera vez en Sakura. El corto pelo castaño estaba amarrado y el cuerpo se lo cubría por completo una enorme bata de goma. Los zapatos eran también de goma. No se aguanto la curiosidad y dijo:

-¿La goma por…?

-Oh, es por la electricidad –Respondió Sakura –No sabemos qué tantos electrones podría liberar la maquina. El traje es una protección.

Yukito se coloco detrás de Toya viendo como este apretaba botones multicolores. Haber estudiado Derecho no le era útil en este momento.

-Inicio del experimento **Tesla 1** en 5…4…3…

-Oye, oye –Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño –Creí que lo llamaríamos el proyecto **Faraday 1.**

-…2…1 –El sonido de la palanca bajando motivo a Sakura a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

La maquina se sacudió cuando recibió el primer empujón de energía. Toya que veía todo desde afuera, monitoreaba todo con cuidado y el proceso iba bien. Hasta que el torbellino azul eléctrico apareció detrás del cuerpo de Sakura. Maravillado observo como este se abría y cerraba un poco.

-¡Sakura, mira lo que hay detrás!

Ella haciendo caso a su hermano se volteo y casi le da algo si Toya no le hubiera gritado que tuviera cuidado.

-¡Escoge una fecha Sakura! –Le ordeno su hermano.

Ella ya se había planteado eso desde que iniciaron el proyecto. La fecha en la que su madre murió. Pensó que si esto tenia resultado podría evitar la muerte de Nadeshiko. Así que fijándose a través del portal recito:

-1 de Abril del… -Pero no pudo continuar.

Toya había olido humo así que al fijarse vio los cables del **Tesla 1** sacar humo como fogatas. Al llegar corriendo los arranco de los interruptores de un solo manotazo. Como la cabina de manejo estaba de espaldas a la plataforma no podía ver lo que le ocurría a su hermana:

-Sakura, baja de ahí antes de que explot…¡Sakura! –Lanzo el mando de fecha a una lado y corrió a su hermana. Del portal lo único que sobresalía eran los pies de la mujer y agarrándolos trato de sacarlos -¡Yukito! ¡Yukito, ven!

El joven Tsukishiro estaba en la cocina preparándose un café cuando oyó la llamada de Toya y dejando todo tirado entro al cuarto de experimentos. La sorpresa se la llevo cuando encontró a Toya halando los pies de su hermana, tratando de recuperarla del portal, inmediatamente se puso a ayudar en la tarea pero el portal parecía querer comerse a Sakura. Ni la fuerza de ambos hombres pudo con la energía del portal que engullo por completo a la joven. El portal se apago.

Toya corrió hacia la cabina e intento prender la máquina de nuevo pero esta pedía un nuevo código de acceso, desesperado el joven Kinomoto mascullaba "No la encontrarte, la perdí, la perdí"

Yukito un poco más calmado recogió en control de fecha del suelo.

-Eh, Toya. No creo que la hayamos perdido.

El moreno se giro a su amigo y lo miro con duda. Yukito le mostro la fecha que estaba en el control **1 de abril de 935.**

-Solo hay que reconstruirla y encontraremos a Sakura.

Toya asintió y se puso manos a la obra

La sensación de estar viajando en el tiempo y espacio fue como usar un ascensor. El vacio en el vientre le dieron ganas de vomitar y fuertes mareos la atacaron. Pero al menos la caída no fue tan dura. Un fuerte olor a jazmines y agua la rodeó junto a unos delgados brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos distinguió una habitación al estilo imperial, una tina y unos asustados y extrañados ojos ambarinos.


End file.
